The Curious Adventures of WALLE and Firends
by Corn-dog Assassin
Summary: A little series starring WALL-E, EVE, his friends, and new people. He'll travel to new places, fight evil enemies, and save the day once or twice. It's a fic about... nothing!  Seinfield reference Be sure to flame or leave your "constructive" criticism.
1. The New Days Part 1

Hi, how y'all doin? Stop playin' with your Pokemanz and your Polly Pokhets and listen up! So I had this idea see, it would be like, a little series, each episode about two or three posts long, and they would be about... nothing! (Seinfield reference).  
It would be about WALL-E's normal life, which is anything but thanks to the... "eccentric" friends he makes and all the new friends he makes along the way! He'll travel to new lands, fight evil bosses (spaghetti monsters and such), save the day once or twice, and still have time to return to the Axiom colony once in a while. It would also center around his relationship with EVE, and any others I choose to make up along the way! He'll even find a knickknack or two cough*Abrams tank* cough. I don't think this will catch on though, due to the fact that I'm about as well known as... a cardboard box on this site. Wealp... time to build up from the ground up! Let's see how many people we can get!

* * *

**The Curious Adventures of WALL-E and Friends: The New Days Part 1  
**  
It had been three years since the Axiom had returned to Earth. Three years of hard work, determination, and enthusiasm. The Earth was slowly returning to its former glory, and with the help a special override code being sent out to other BnL cruisers- particularly each AUTO, the other humans began to return to their long forgotten home to clean up the mess. In such a short amount of time, the planet was regaining the green glow it once had, and now there were only certain areas that were still trash-covered. These areas were designated as "clean up" zones, one of which our little rust-covered friend is currently working in now. WALL-E was merrily scooping up garbage to his favorite song "Put On Your Sunday Clothes" and compacting it. He was leading a team of robots and humans clad in HAZMAT suits all collecting, compacting, organizing and destroying garbage. However, unlike everyone else, WALL-E would always scout the area first for any items of interest for his collection. While this slowed down progress by a good five minutes, nobody minded it. In fact, sometimes they helped. "Hey WALL-E, I think you should come check this out!" WALL-E turned around to see his good friend, Christopher. WALL-E had met the young adult just a few weeks after the Axiom's landing. He was always a skinny one, even during his "blob" state. WALL-E approached his friend to see that they were pulling out a strange, large... thing. He had no idea what it was, but it was black, had about six poles sticking out the front end, and a metal backpack connecting to it. There was a belt of yellow things connecting between the backpack and the object, and the object had a big handle and a grip with a red button on it. The strange object was three feet long, and was very heavy when he picked it up. His visor told him it weighed all together about twenty-five pounds. "What do you think it is?" Asked Jorge, another member of the cleanup team. "Whoooa..." WALL-E said in his simple vocabulary. "I don't know about you guys, but I think it's a gardening tool!" said Isabella. Isabella was another friend of WALL-E, who enjoyed gardening as much as she enjoyed science and cleaning the Earth. "What kind of gardening tool weighs this much! And what would you even do with such a thing in the first place?" Christopher replied. As the group of robots and humans began arguing over what it was, WALL-E noticed another thing- a small bookshelf sticking out of a trash pile, seeming to call his name. He took the mystery object with him as he approached the bookshelf, examining it. He noticed that there were a bunch of thin paper squares on the shelves. Intrigued, he pulled the bookshelf out of the trash pile and found that all of the shelves were full of the large paper squares! He also saw that the shelf had wheels. There was also a strange box next to the shelf with a speaker built in to it along with a little disc and needle on top of the box. There was also a circular-shaped indent on the box. He had no idea what it was but decided to take it with him anyways. He looked behind him to see the group STILL arguing, occasionally gesturing to the mystery object that was no longer there, but to into the debate to notice. They also failed to notice that work had ended hours ago. WALL-E sighed in his robotic voice and began to stroll home with his new things. He couldn't wait to show his friends at the truck his new stuff.

At the truck, we find EVE concerned as usual for WALL-E. Whenever he wasn't home by the time she got there, she would get a little uneasy. He was late home on occasion, but usually by only twenty minutes or so. But he should have been home an hour ago! It was already two o' clock. She was mainly concerned because unlike WALL-E, she couldn't stand to be away from him! Not even for more than a few hours, which was the only thing she hated about work. It was kinda unhealthy, but she had already almost lost him once, and it felt... horrible. If there was a Hell, that would have been hers. Shaking the thoughts of losing him again, she decided to search for him. As she about to leave, M-O stopped her and said "Eva, where going?". The little robot had a look of concern also, he usually didn't mind WALL-E being a little late, but it wasn't good if he was late by a whole hour. "WALL-E..." EVE said slowly. She was honestly scared. True, it was a bit excessive of her, but she loved WALL-E more than anything, so she took to the sky, leaving M-O in her dust. EVE searched high and low, but could not find WALL-E anywhere in the city. But then she remembered something, "Cleanup zone!", she said in her clear robotic voice. She took off at an alarming rate of speed, hoping she'd find WALL-E at the zone. But alas, she came to find a group of robots and people literally arguing over nothing, and moved on. EVE was about to give up as she took the long way home. It was the route that WALL-E normally takes. She had searched every inch of the city, even his workplace, but could not find him. She was about to start crying, when she heard a very familiar voice groan in annoyance. She looked ahead to see a boxy, rustic robot carrying a bunch of things, and trying to pick up more, but had too much to handle, and was stuck in a small hole in the ground. EVE giggled at the sight, but she was even more happy that she had found WALL-E, and he was fine. "WALL-E!" EVE yelled happily as she rushed to him. "Evvah? Evah!" WALL-E couldn't have been happier to see EVE. EVE quickly shushed WALL-E by giving him the biggest spark kiss she could! WALL-E dropped the small pile of things in his hands and fainted. Yup, he was fine. EVE picked up WALL-E in her arms and put him down, still giggling from his overreaction. She then looked to the pile of things, now intrigued herself. Some of that stuff she had never seen before. WALL-E began to pick the things up and almost fell into the hole again, but this time had fallen forward and landed on his face! EVE giggled uncontrollably, WALL-E was such a klutz! It was one of the many things she loved about him. She picked up WALL-E in her arms, who was still clutching the pile of things, and flew home.

WALL-E returned home to a happy group of friends. VN-GO began to hum "Put On Your Sunday Clothes" as he usually did when he saw WALL-E. PR-T tried to apply make up to WALL-E, and VAQ-M sneezed on WALL-E as he tried to vacuum him while HAN-S began to pat WALL-E on the back... multiple times. And BRL-A just started opening and closing excitedly, while D-FIB just slightly shocked him on the back while L-T shined his light in WALL-E's eyes. It was good to be home. WALL-E laughed as his friends continued to barrage him with these actions, then said "Look!" as he showed them his new items of interest. All the bots began to look in curiosity as they analyzed the items. As with him, none of them knew what any of them were. Then WALL-E had an idea; why not take it to the Captain? He always knew what things were, with the help of that science team of his and the Axiom computer. EVE saw the eyes of her love light up, so she asked "WALL-E has idea?". "Captain... compuuuter... sciiiiennnce..." WALL-E responded. "Oh! Captain McCrea! Computer will tell us what these things are! WALL-E, smart thinking!"EVE said excitedly. She rewarded WALL-E with another spark kiss, which caused WALL-E to fall over backwards and be stuck on his back like a turtle. Everyone laughed as WALL-E tried to roll over and pull himself up, but tripped on the bookshelf and fell again! After three minutes of watching WALL-E fumble to get up, WALL-E's posse was on the move to the city hall, where Captain McCrea and the science department resided. As they continued on through the city, WALL-E took in all of the sights. It was a combination of nature and the neon lights style of Las Vegas. It was truly a sight. Trees among lines of lights, flowers among concrete and asphalt, and metal among wood. It was wonderful. WALL-E couldn't believe that three years ago this was a trash covered city, long forgotten by its former occupants. WALL-E had a Radio Flyer wagon close behind him, which was holding the mystery items. As they reached the front of the building, WALL-E tried to enter, but the door was sealed shut. He began to fruitlessly claw at the door in hopes of forcing it open. Eventually, he tired out and boxed up in frustration. EVE giggled, floated up to the door, then said "Open". The door almost instantly opened and let everyone in, but shut on WALL-E! WALL-E began to bang on the door in absolute annoyance while his friends laughed hysterically at him. EVE finally said "Open" and the door once again opened instantly. WALL-E quickly rushed in just before the door closed on him and his wagon, after which the door, almost teasingly, opened and closed three or four times. Just before WALL-E could freak out again, Captain McCrea walked up to them and said "Well hey guys! What brings you to these parts?" Captain McCrea was a very close friend of WALL-E and EVE. He was also the first person on the Axiom to walk in a very long time. He was now physically fit, his stature looking nothing like it did three years ago. WALL-E gestured to the wagon and went "Dooon't knoow whaaat they areee". "Well I think the squares on the bookshelf are records in their sleeves. Wow, you really lucked out on finding those WALL-E. Now as for that... big thing,I haven't the slightest idea what it could be. But maybe my computer does." With that, Captain McCrea lead the group to his office. He was now the leader of the Axiom colony, along with the head of the United Colonies of Earth, which was basically all of the BnL colonies banded together to make new laws and such. Though everyone still referred to him as "captain".

His office was amazing, with all sorts of technological doodads that just wowed WALL-E, and the view of the city was incredible. The walls and floors shined, and it was decorated with space technology from throughout time. He even had an old Twentieth Anniversary Macintosh still in the box as a keepsake. "Well WALL-E, just place that stuff here and we'll find out what it is." With that, WALL-E placed the strange box with the circular indent on top of the scanner, and waited for the captain to proceed. "Computer, identify." The computer began to hum as rows of blue light danced all around the box. A few seconds later, some information appeared on a large screen along with an audio presentation on it. The computer then began with "Item identified as a record player. A record player was used as a playback device for records." "Rek-ords?" WALL-E asked. "Oh, you've probably never have heard of them. Okay then. Computer, define record." The screen instantaneously changed to a page all about records. The computer then started to lecture. "Record, a magnetically coated disc with several ridges designed to store audio information. Records were used from the late nineteenth century until as late as the mid-twenty-first century. Typical purposes for records included musical playback." "So, there you go guys. Now do wanna see if this baby still works?" Everyone nodded happily. "Alrighty then, lets check it out". The group watched in anticipation as the Captain placed a record on the player, plugged the player into a wall socket, and turned the player on. After a few seconds of silence, the record began to spin and music began to play. "He's a REAL nowhere man! Sitting in his nowhere land! Making all his nowhere plans, for nobody." The bots began to smile as the song continued to play. "You guys really found a goldmine here. This music is priceless". The captain began to sing with the song as WALL-E began to bob his head left and right. EVE began to spin slowly as she flew around the room while the rest of WALL-E's friends began to dance. "Doesn't have a point of view. Knows not where he's going to. Isn't he a bit like you and me?" Then Isabella, the girl from the cleanup crew walked in and sang with the captain "Nowhere man, the world is at your command!" After which everyone began to laugh, then they all tried to sing it, WALL-E fumbling behind with the lyrics. "He's as blind as he can be! Just sees what he wants to see! Nowhere man, can you see me at all!" EVE couldn't help but giggle as WALL-E tried to sing with the rest of them with his limited vocabulary. "Doesn't have a point of view. Knows not where he's going to. Isn't he a bit like you and me? Nowhere man, please listen, you don't know what you're missin'. Nowhere man, the world is at your command!" "He's a real nowhere man, sitting in his nowhere land! Making all his nowhere plans, for nobody."The group then simultaneously sang "Making all his nowhere plans, for nobody. Making all his nowhere plans for nobody!" The group then started to laugh as the song finished.

"So, Isabella... what can I do you for?" The captain asked casually. "I.. um... I brought you your... uh... coffee." Isabella stumbled as she talked. She had the biggest crush on the captain and everybody knew but the Captain himself. He had feelings for her too, but didn't realize them yet. Isabella worked so hard for the captain to notice. She was one of the prettiest girls in the colony, even back on the Axiom. "Well... thanks I guess." "Oh and uh... the science team... needs to show you something in uhh... thirty... minutes." "Okay then. What's got you so nervous, Bella?" Isabella blushed redder than a tomato whenever he called her "Bella", she loved it. "Hey check out all the stuff WALL-E had found." The captain had gestured for her to come and look. As she took a look at all of the knickknacks, she took a look at the big one and asked "Did you... ever um... figure out what it... it was?" "Actually, no. But you're just in time to see us find out..."

* * *

Whew... glad I'm done with that. Well that's part one of the first episode. Basically it's an introduction to WALL-E's new life. You can expect it to get ALOT more random in the up and coming posts! I hope this gets at least a little love. And you can expect the next part later today or tomorrow.

Well... **MMMMMM... RANDOM GUY AWAAAAAAY!**


	2. The New Days Part 2

**The Curious Adventures of WALL-E and Friends: The New Days Part 2**

**

* * *

**Everyone had gathered around the large computer screen anticipating the results of the analysis. The lines of blue light surrounded the object, and the results appeared on the screen as the computer vocally explained "Object identified as an XM..." just then the screen turned black, and all of the lights went out. WALL-E panicked and boxed up as L-T shined his light around the room. Isabella nearly grabbed Captain McCrea out of fear and the rest of the robots looked around in surprise. "Um... what the heck just happened?" Captain McCrea asked shocked of the sudden darkness. A few seconds later the lights came on and the computer began to do a disk check for any critical failures. The intercom then blasted into the room "Captain McCrea, please report to the science department for important information immediately." The captain clapped his hands and said "Well, you heard the intercom folks. Come on, we're going to the science department!" WALL-E jumped up and down in excitement. He had never been to the science department before, despite the constant parties and "Technology Demos", they would host. It wasn't because he didn't want to go, it was because the scientists wouldn't let him in! Whenever he went to it, the doorman would let all of his friends in, then ask WALL-E over for a few... security questions. It usually wound up being a few scientists making fun of him and his "primitive" hardware, before locking him out of the facility. On those days he would just roam the streets alone, seeing as everyone was there. Even Hal, his faithful little cockroach buddy, wouldn't pass up the opportunity for free food, and apparently, they had a little table just for him. WALL-E always felt hurt, and usually wouldn't talk to anyone for a few days after these events. EVE, as much as it pained her to see this, had to go. Her job at the colony was to raise plants and help test new ways to grow them as well as develop new technologies that would assist them in restoring the Earth to its former glory. She usually brought back a little something for WALL-E, which would cheer him up a little, but she still felt bad for him. After all, WALL-E was extremely advanced in the fact that he was the first sentient robot. His software is so complex that no computer, scientist, or robot can decode it but WALL-E himself.

As the group went on to the science department of the massive building, Captain McCrea kept pointing at things and explaining their back stories. WALL-E and the rest of the robots were fascinated, except for EVE, who got to see it all every day. Isabella wasn't even paying attention to the captain's words, but instead just stared at him longingly. The moment of truth had come, they were at the doors to the science department. His friends looked nervously at WALL-E as he slowly entered entered the science department. Everyone sighed in relief as no security guard was waiting there for him. Everyone continued into the facility, and WALL-E was astonished with what was inside. WALL-E slowly started to fall behind with the group as they proceeded into the conference room. Unfortunately, he was so far behind that no one noticed when WALL-E was grabbed by a large mechanical claw and thrown outside. The rest of the group finally met with Maxwell, the head of the science department. "Ah, Captain McCrea, just the man I needed." "What seems to be the problem, Max?" asked the captain. "Well, you may have noticed the recent power outage." "Well yes. Why? Is that the problem?" asked McCrea trying to guess the situation. "Actually, that's just the start of it. It wasn't an outage, it was a power surge of sorts. I have no idea why the robots weren't disabled, but it shut off the power, even the emergency backup generators. We tried to find the source of the trouble, and found this." With that. Maxwell handed the Captain a manila folder with several pictures in it and documents analyzing the source. "We don't know for sure what it is, but we believe it's a rift of some sort." The captain looked at the pictures in pure curiosity. "How close to home is it?" the captain said with a stern look on his face. "About 1.2 million miles away from Earth, but the impulse bounced off several comets, so it managed to reach us." "Will it hurt us in any way?" The captain asked. "Not as far as we can tell, it might just be the end result of a nearby star going super nova. It might not be any trouble for us, but we're not certain." The captain and Maxwell continued to discuss the power surge from the strange rift while the rest of the robots looked at the folder, but as they did, EVE couldn't help but notice WALL-E's disappearance.

"WALL-E?" EVE asked while looking around the room. "Hey, where's WALL-E anyways?" The captain asked. "Don't panic everyone, the security cameras here will tell us where he is." With that, Maxwell pressed a button on his computer and a holo-screen came up showing several images of different rooms. "Well it looks like the little guy is in your office captain, he must have been thrown out by the automated security when we weren't looking." "Poor guy must think that none of us wanted him here. Come on, lets go see him." The captain said as he walked out the door. When they walked in to his office, they found WALL-E imitating Harry Callahan while pointing what he thought was a toy S&W Model 29 that he found among the junk at a chair and saying "Do yooou feeel luuuckiee punk?" before pulling the trigger. Everyone was about to panic, when thankfully nothing happened. The captain opened up with "Whoa WALL-E! You need to be careful with that thing!" WALL-E turned around then boxed up, refusing to talk to anybody. "Come on WALL-E, we're sorry! We didn't know you were thrown out!" WALL-E responded with a fart-like buzzing sound, after which M-O tried to scrub his hand then shake it. WALL-E tried rolling backwards to get away, by which he slammed into a chair then fell over backwards and unboxed. EVE giggled, then went up to WALL-E and picked him up, after which she gave him a tender spark kiss, which made him fall out of her arms and hit the ground with a thud. WALL-E then went to a corner, faced the corner, and boxed up again. EVE sighed, picked up WALL-E and held him as the captain grabbed WALL-E's Radio Flyer wagon, grabbed the rest of WALL-E's things and left. "Come on WALL-E, we were just having fun not even five minutes ago. Can't you just forgive us and play renegade cop again?" WALL-E's slowly popped up slowly as he stared at all of his friends and his truck. His friends looked concerned for him, and he realized that he shouldn't be mad, because just three years ago, he didn't even have anyone who cared for him other than Hal, his seemingly immortal cockroach.

WALL-E slowly unboxed and propped himself down from his love before he pulled the little "toy" gun from his compartment and pointed the thing at the captain and said "Dooo you feeeel luuuuckieee punk?" The captain laughed before running to the side of the truck, then making his hand in the form of a gun and making "pew" "pew" noises. WALL-E started moving the gun back and forth and making "pew" noises himself. Soon everyone joined in the fun, taking sides as the good guys and the bad guys. M-O was the main bad guy, holding EVE hostage with his "machine gun" scrubber. WALL-E "shot" McCrea and HAN-S before making a heroic barrel roll and "shooting" L-T and D-FIB. WALL-E was hit in the arm, but he fought on and came face to face with M-O. He was using EVE as a shield! WALL-E aimed carefully, dodging each of M-O's shots before pulling the trigger again, this time a loud bang noise being heard followed by WALL-E flying back about five feet. Everyone looked at M-O who was standing there shaking, the gun had went off! The bullet had barely missed M-O instead hitting a nearby dumpster. The gang looked at WALL-E as he got up, then took a look at the dumpster. There was a huge hole, about three inches in diameter, and the bullet had went through the dumpster before slamming into a wall. With that, some of M-O's scrubber liquid leaked out on the ground. WALL-E and his friends laughed as M-O covered his face with his scrubber before kicking a can on the ground with it. WALL-E patted M-O on the back as captain McCrea said "I think we should stop playing renegade cop for now. And WALL-E, next time you have that thing, make sure it's unloaded and the safety's on." WALL-E nodded before putting the gun back among the pile of stuff in the wagon. The captain then broke the silence again with "Well guys, I say we hit the town for some fun! What do you guys think?" WALL-E jumped up and down excitedly, while EVE and Isabella simultaneously said okay while the rest of the gang did some ridiculous way of saying yes. "Okay, any suggestions?" EVE exclaimed "Museum!" While Isabella recommended a romantic Italian restaurant, the rest of the gang making suggestions their own ways while WALL-E, BRL-A and L-T remained open for whatever. "Alright, come on guys, let's go!" The captain exclaimed as he walked off, the rest of the gang following close.

"Let's see, where to first?" The Captain said as he walked along the city streets. The neon lights of the city completely engulfed WALL-E and his friends as they walked through. WALL-E held EVE's hand as they walked along, and Isabella was shyly attempting to talk to McCrea. "Um... Captain, I um... well... I..." Isabella said it so quietly that the Captain didn't even hear her talking as he looked around for a good place to go. "Oh check out this place guys, it's called the Taco Box! They have some of the best food in town! And great entertainment! There's so much to do here it's incredible! What do you say?" The gang all agreed as they followed the captain down the street to the Taco Box. It was a massive building with nearly fifteen stories, and the strangest windows. Some seemed to glow bright in different colors, as if they were see through lights. While others were fish tanks filled with exotic aquatic life. Some windows were actually lava lamps! The gang was absolutely fascinated by the strange sight. When they peeked inside,they saw the craziest decor, which caused WALL-E to nearly run in before being pulled back by the Captain. "Well guys, let's get inside and I'll order us a table." With that, the gang walked into the fascinating building wondering what lied inside the strange restaurant...

* * *

Sorry that I'm releasing short chapters and slowly. So not only are you not getting quality, you're also not getting quantity. I'll try to post faster and with longer chapters as I have more time. I apologize most sincerely for the inconvenience and lack of RANDOM or EPIC. I'll try to throw in a little more as the series progresses. And what'd ya'll think about the Dirty Harry reference? Stupid, right! Well, anyways, leave your hate, recommendations for removal of story, or "constructive" criticism if you like. I'll read them all, even if they have NOTHING to do with the story. And I'll even respond nicely, cause I like ya alot. Now don't take that too seriously!

Well... **MMMMMMMM... RANDOM GUY AWAAAAAAAY!**


	3. The New Days Part 3

Well... here's part 3 of episode 1. Part 4 will be the last before I move on to the next episodes. By the way, the WALL-E forums version of this story gets updated more frequently than this one, but that will change once I get a new laptop charger. I already have some new ideas flowing for the next few episodes, but not enough time to write. Hopefully this weekend I will... but that depends if my friends or my girlfriend don't bother me!

* * *

**The Curious Adventures of WALL-E and Friends: The New Days Part 3**

"Woooah..." WALL-E said as the gang walked in the massive restaurant. The Taco Box was the only restaurant not tied in with Buy n' Large, which made it even stranger. The place was FILLED with people, robots, and all kinds of strange and exotic things. There were even exotic animals behind see-through walls. They nearly ran in before a man and a robot asked if they had reservations. This is where the captain came in. "Oh, uh... hello! We're here to place a table for a party of thirteen." "Captain McCrea! What an honor to have you dining at our fine establishment! And WALL-E! This is our lucky day! We have several tables open, as it is a slow day today!" "This is what you guys call slow! You must have half the city here!" The captain exclaimed as he looked around the building. "Would you also like a movie and entertainment with your meal? Or would you prefer the whole package?" The robot waiter asked as the human waiter prepared their menus. "Uh... sure! But how much is it?" "The man then gave them their menus and said "It's two hundred-fifty BnL credits, but trust me when I say it's worth it. You get four movies of your choice, a live performed song, and unlimited food and beverage orders until one in the morning, when we close. You also get the tour, which will take you to the zoo, arcade, hall of history, simulation room, and much more." "Oh, well that's not that bad for what we get out of it. Okay, we'll have the full package.", the captain said as he pulled out his wallet and handed the robot the money. As the robot put their money in a cash register, the man said "I'll take you to your table now." The man then led WALL-E and his friends to a large room with a stage, projector, and two large tables in it. There were maybe three other rooms like it, while the rest rooms were filled with people and robots eating at tables, for those were the normal rooms. WALL-E was wondering why he received a menu, when he clearly couldn't eat. Then he looked at the menu as it had two parts; a menu for humans and a menu for robots. Everything on the human menu was on the robot menu. This restaurant was definitely different from any other, especially since it had food for the robots. WALL-E turned around at his love, who had the same puzzled look he did. EVE then shrugged her arms, gently grabbed WALL-E's hand, and sat next to him.

Two waiters came in, a young man and a robot similar to M-O but with feminine programming and pink coloring, and began asking for orders. "Hello sir, may I take your order?" The waiter kindly asked the Captain. "Uh yeah, I'll have the Kobe beef cheeseburger with the chili cheese steak fires and I guess a medium sparkling grape soda." "And you miss?" Isabella then shyly replied to the waiter with "I'll have the... um... chicken cacciatore meal with a glass of lemonade." "Okay. And you sir?" the man asked Maxwell. "Um... I'll have the beef stroganoff with a side of mashed potatoes and a bottle of your finest wine." "What year would you prefer?" "Um... do you have Mouton Rothschild 1909?" Maxwell asked curious. "I believe we do, I'll be sure to have someone retrieve it when your orders are made." With the human orders complete, it was time to move on to the robots. "Unfortunately, only WALL-E, M-O, EVE, PR-T and D-FIB could speak, so the little pink robot handled most of the robots orders ."What will you have sir?" The man asked WALL-E. "Chhhicccken nuggets, chillliii cheeeese friiies and aaa coke." "Alright, and you miss?" EVE, at first puzzled, replied with " Angel hair pasta. With garlic bread. And a sparkling white champagne." "I'll make sure that it's sparkling." Eventually, the man and robot got everyone's orders. Everyone but M-O. The man had already left, leaving the order to the pink robot. She nervously approached M-O, before opening with "Um... Or-order?" M-O looked at her strangely, why was she so nervous? All of the other orders she placed were quick, but with his she acted like she had never done this before. He looked at her name, which was "Restaurant Ordering System Entertainment class". It was ROSE for short, and did the name suit her. She was the size and shape of M-O, but pink with a red stripe running down her. Her eyes were pink with a black background. Instead of a scrubber, she had two hands which could fold into small trays for food. ROSE had noticed that M-O was staring at her, which caused a little pink line to form on both sides of her screen. She was blushing as she giggled madly. M-O then finally said "Buttered lobster. Biscuits. Mashed potatoes. Shrimp. And iced tea." ROSE didn't even write down his order, but instead just stared at him dreamily. M-O, now annoyed, took her pen, wrote down his order as best as he could, then gave her pen back. The little pink robot nearly fainted. He touched her! She couldn't believe it! She then began to leave, constantly bumping into things as she giggled like crazy.

Although M-O couldn't tell, everyone else could clearly tell that the little robot had a crush on him. The young man then came back with three drinks and several strange computer chips. He placed the drinks next to the person who ordered them, then walked up to the robots, handed them the chips and started to explain what to do. "Okay, so in order to enjoy your drinks, all you have to do is look at the chip, then say command:on in Axiom. As for you WALL-E, all you have to do is hold the chip and think the same thing." All of the robots wowed as they relayed the instructions to their chips as their senses were immediately filled with the tastes of their drinks. "Okay, so it will take some time for us to finish programming your custom meals designed to suit you AND cook the other three meals. So would you like any appetizers while you wait?" Both parties ordered a large sampler plate, which had small amounts of all of the appetizers. Before the man left, Hal squeaked at him, in which the man replied with "Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid you pet roach will have to be cleaned before we bring him food." After that, the man pulled out a small box, and kindly asked the roach to enter. Hal obliged. The box had steam venting out of it as the noises of spraying water, soap shooters and strong fans were heard. The man then opened the box to find Hal sparkly and shiny. He squeaked in joy as he scampered back to WALL-E then perched on his shoulder. "I'll be sure to place a special order for you, little buddy." The man said as he was about to leave. "WAIT! You forgot my order!" Everyone in the room turned around to see a man with black curly hair with a crazy Hawaiian shirt on. "Who are you!" Asked the captain as they stared at him. The man replied with "Your mama. Now listen, I payed alot of money to get in here, and by that I mean nothing, so can I have my order now?" The waiter then said "Alright, so what do you want?" "I want... SPAGHETTI!" After that, the random man shouting non-sensible gibberish as he waved his arms in the air, ran up to a tiny window, opened it, and somehow squeezed in and jumped out. Everybody had gathered around the window to see the man shockingly unharmed despite jumping eight stories, followed by him pulling out a shotgun from nowhere and firing blanks into the air as he ran off, shouting gibberish as he went.

"Um... what just happened?" asked the Captain confused. "How... how... how was th-that physically possible!" Maxwell exclaimed his mind thoroughly blown. "Well... we shouldn't let that spoil this party now should we? I guess you could say we were just entertained!" The captain said as everyone laughed in agreement. "Well let me just bring you back your appetizers while some entertainment arrives." With that, the man left, and about a minute later, a man and a robot both sporting a small drum set walked up to the stage. The man then grabbed the mike and opened with "Jeez, the last time I was at a place this quiet, I was at the Axiom's jogging track!" After which the robot then did the classic punchline drum beat. Everyone laughed at the joke, seeing how true it was three years ago. The robot then replied with "Well you're one to talk. You're so fat, when you wear timber wolves they become flip-flops!" "Oh yeah! Well I heard you're so dumb, that you were once hit by a parked car!" The two continuously fired jokes at one another as the two parties were laughing like there was no tomorrow. Eventually, they stopped making jokes and took a bow, before leaving. Everyone clapped as the duo left and the waiter walked in with a large plate and a small computer chip on a tiny plate. "Well here are your appetizers. Your meals will be ready in ten minutes. And by the way, the wine you requested is on its way, along with the flavor transfer chips for it." "Oh well that's wonderful! I can't wait!" Maxwell said giddy hoping his friends would like the wine as much as he did. WALL-E was enjoying his coke when he noticed something wrong with EVE. He then looked at EVE and asked "Evvvaah, whaat wroong?". EVE responded with "Don't think chip works. Can't taste drink." "Trrry WALLL-EEE's" he said handing EVE his chip. EVE tried his, but to no avail. "Chip doesn't work either." EVE said now sad. WALL-E then took her hand, held her chip in his other hand, and thought command:on. They were both filled with the senses of the Welch's Sparkling white champagne. EVE smiled at WALL-E as he looked at her with the same love and awe that he did when he first saw her nearly three years ago. She pressed her screen against his optics and a spark kiss passed between the two. She laughed as WALL-E nearly fell out of his seat. She had never felt so much love and care before she had met WALL-E.

As everyone was talking and enjoying the sampler plates, a grizzly man with a black, tattered old cowboy hat and a guitar walked in and sat on a stool on the stage. He had a five o'clock shadow and three small scars on the right side of his face. He was wearing a leather duster and old denim jeans. He made sure the guitar was in tune before he began to play a song called "When The Man Comes Around". He began to sing with "There's a man goin' 'round takin' names. An' he decides who to free and who to blame. Everybody won't be treated all the same. There'll be a golden ladder reaching down. When the man comes around." The gang looked at the man in absolute awe, no one had ever seen him before, he wasn't even in the any records for ANY of the ships. EVE continually checked the records through her wireless connection as she tried to find out who he was. "The hairs on your arm will stand up. At the terror in each sip and in each sup. For you partake of that last offered cup, Or disappear into the potter's ground. When the man comes around." The man played the guitar with absolute mastery as WALL-E took in the details of him. He had old working boots on and had a very old gun holster with a revolver in it. "Hear the trumpets, hear the pipers. One hundred million angels singin'. Multitudes are marching to the big kettle drum. Voices callin', voices cryin'. Some are born an' some are dyin'. It's Alpha's and Omega's Kingdom come." EVE finally found out who he was, and she was quite surprised. He had no name, no home, no family. He wasn't born on any BnL starliner! He was on Earth all of his life, but how? He must have been the last man on Earth. Though she feared why he would need a gun and how he got those scars. "And the whirlwind is in the thorn tree. The virgins are all trimming their wicks. The whirlwind is in the thorn tree. It's hard for thee to kick against the pricks. Till Armageddon, no Shalam, no Shalom. Then the father hen will call his chickens home. The wise men will bow down before the throne. And at his feet they'll cast their golden crown. When the man comes around." The man's voice seemed to boom in the room as he played. "Whoever is unjust, let him be unjust still. Whoever is righteous, let him be righteous still. Whoever is filthy, let him be filthy still. Listen to the words long written down, When the man comes around." McCrea looked at the man, who he had never seen before. He was... amazing at guitar. "Hear the trumpets, hear the pipers. One hundred million angels singin'. Multitudes are marchin' to the big kettle drum. Voices callin', voices cryin'. Some are born an' some are dyin'. It's Alpha's and Omega's Kingdom come." The song sent chills throughout the entire group as the man strummed his guitar and played. "And the whirlwind is in the thorn tree. The virgins are all trimming their wicks. The whirlwind is in the thorn tree. It's hard for thee to kick against the pricks. In measured hundredweight and penny pound. When the man comes around." With that, the man played for a few more seconds before he finished. As everyone cheered and clapped the man just tipped his hat at them and walked off.

Just as he left, the two waiters walked in with their food. As they did, McCrea said "That guy was great! Where'd you find him?" "Find who?" asked the waiter curiously. "You know, the singer? The rough and tumble guy with the cowboy hat?" The man looked at the captain oddly before saying "I don't think we have anyone who works here like that." With that, everyone looked at one another with absolute astonishment. "So... we just heard a complete stranger sing?" Maxwell asked. "I guess so. So would you like a movie with your meal? The complete package comes with four of your choice." "Oh yeah! I forgot we got movies with this deal! So guys, what'll it be?" McCrea asked excitedly. "Hellllo Dollllly!" WALL-E exclaimed. He had always wanted to see the entire film, considering that the old VHS he had of it only had the first thirty minutes and the last fifteen. "You know, there's this documentary about man's first and only encounter with other intelligent life. I've always wanted to see that." Maxwell said, everyone agreeing. Captain McCrea then said "You know what'd be a good movie for us to see? Mad Max, or Dirty Harry. Maybe even an old Western flic." Eventually, everyone began debating over what the last two films to see would be. EVE honestly didn't care, as long as she was seeing it with her WALL-E. Isabella was constantly suggesting romances. While all of the other robots were shouting movies in either English or Axiom. It was a silly little argument and everyone was laughing in between suggestions. They were having a good time. After a good five minutes of this, they finally came down to four movies; Hello Dolly, some documentary about aliens, The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly, and Toy Story 3. "Alright, here are the movies we agreed on." said the captain as he handed the waiter a little list. "Alright, well let me just retrieve these films and get the projector ready. One moment please." With that, the waiter left the room.

The gang was just about to enjoy their meal, when they were interrupted by Maxwell. "Hold on guys, before you begin, I sent a few messages via my communicator, and I'd like to bring in a few friends. That's why there's six glasses and ten flavor chips. They should be here any minute." As he said this, four familiar figures walked in. "Jon, Marry, Christoper, BURN-E? How are you guys!" asked the captain, surprised to see them. "Well we heard there was a party, so we decided to join in the fun!" Jon said as he moved the currently unoccupied second table next to the first one and took a seat. "We'll... wait for you guys t-to order if you'd like." Isabella said in her usual nervous tone, which was caused by the captain. "Actually, we already told Maxwell what we wanted, and he ordered online." Marry said as she sat next to Jon with her hand intertwined with his. Christoper sat next to BURN-E and M-O. BURN-E and him were best friends. Both loved fire, fixing things, and among others. They were friends since he could remember. "Hey guys, what movies are we gonna see?" Chris asked with curiosity. "Here, take the list." Maxwell said handing the young man a second list. Christopher scanned the list multiple times, then showed it to his pal BURN-E, and finally said "We've always wanted to see The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly! And the other films don't sound that bad either!" After which Chris and BURN-E high-fived one another. After everyone got settled in, the two waiters walked, in both with meals and the man with the four movies. They gave each person their meals and then the man walked up to the projector in the wall, inserted the disc labeled "Hello Dolly" and let the projector hum to life. WALL-E held on to EVE in anticipation as the surround sound speakers kick started and a crystal clear image of the first scene was projected onto the stage wall.

WALL-E recorded all of the new songs he could, considering many of them he had never heard before. In fact, WALL-E was so into the movie, that it took one of the biggest spark kisses EVE had ever given in order to break the transe. The next movie on the agenda was called "Unexpected Conflict", which was a documentary about man's first and only encounter with extraterrestrials. It happened in the year 2016. The entire film was this camera guy following around a battalion of US soldiers fighting strange creatures. They were eight feet tall, had strange silver armor on that looked like a suit of knight's armor that projected a primitive plasma bubble for protection, and weapons that shot thin bolts of the superheated gas. The creatures were scary, and would yell at the soldiers whenever they saw them. But thankfully, the world militaries were tactically superior, and unlike the alien weapons which simply splashed onto the dragon skin body armor and helmets, the extremly hot brass-jacketed lead rounds pierced right through their shield systems and armor suit. The aliens had an invasion force of nearly fourty five million, and had thousands of ships in the air. But once again, man was tactically superior, and bested the alien air forces time and time again. The invasion lasted about a week, after which the UN declared the species a threat to all life, and ended the species with a prototype nuclear railgun which fired multiple twelve ton nuclear rounds at thirty percent the speed of light directly at the core of their planet, splitting it in two and killing all life on the already dying planet. The documentary was very actiony, scary, and thrilling. It also gave WALL-E and his robotic friends even more respect for their human counterparts. Because despite all odds, man won.

The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly was an amazing film. The actors were incredible and the scenes were amazing to. It was about this good bounty hunter, a bad bounty hunter, and a criminal all looking for the same treasure. The good guy and the criminal are forced to work together as only the good guy knows where the treasure is. WALL-E loved the movie and thought about how much fun it would be like to explore the Wild West. The fourth and final movie was Toy Story 3. WALL-E had never seen the third one, so he could barely wait for the movie to start. The movie, like the first two was a movie about a bunch of toys. However, the owner of those toys was grown, and didn't have to much of a desire for them anymore. The entire movie was sad, funny, cute and heartwarming. Overall, WALL-E loved it and even recorded the salsa variation of "You Got A Friend In Me". At the end of it all, his friends were full, and WALL-E couldn't have been happier to know what food tastes like. He didn't think this place could be any better, but appearantly, this was just the begining...

* * *

This is the longest chapter yet, but I do believe the next one will be even longer! The movie about the aliens I made up on the spot. And I managed to get some RANDOM in there, and believe you me, it gets better! I also did a little research to make sure the food and drinks were accurate. And again, please excuse my tardiness. Let's hope this little story can expand!  
Well...**MMMMM... RANDOM GUY AWAAAAY!**


End file.
